A Corellian Flyboy
by Corran Antilles
Summary: The biography of my roleplay character Corran Antilles. Please don't be to mean in your reviews, it's my first story here.


A Corellian Flyboy - The bio of Corran Antilles  
  
I don't own Star Wars, or the things you know from the movies, books, comics, and so on. I just like to be a part of the universe.  
  
Thanks to George Lucas, the Maker, for giving us such a fantastic playground since 1977.  
  
But Corran Antilles and all other characters in the story are characters of the roleplay, my friends and I do on our site. Check my profile for the link. They belong to us.  
  
Name: Corran Antilles  
  
Rank: Captain  
  
Height: 6 feet 4 inches = 1.93 m  
  
Birthplace: Corellia  
  
Age: 32  
  
Hair: Dark-brown  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Callsign: Rogue Leader or Rogue 1  
  
Pilot nick name: Skippy  
  
Ship: Incom T-65 B X-wing  
  
Favourite weapon: Double-sided lightsaber  
  
Corran was born on Corellia as the first child of Hal and Maeve Antilles. His father was an inspector for Corellian Security, his mother worked in the research of the Museum of Corellian History (one of the reasons that Corran learned fluent Old Corellian when he was older), the Antilles family owned a house right at the Golden Beach, in a suburb of Coronet City, the capital of the planet.  
  
As Corran was almost 3 years old his father had to escort a Corellian Ambassador to Alderaan for a few months. Because of the civil commotion in the Republic, caused through Palpatine's self-appointment as the galaxy's Emperor, it seemed safer for Maeve and their little son to stay on their home-planet. One of Corran's earliest memories was that his mother argued to his father via the holo-net while this time. Corran didn't understood the meaning of the words, but he saw, that there was a sadness around his mother. But the few bad memories faded soon, because the positive ones outweighed them. As only grandchild to his paternal grandparents Ronan and Chiara and only nephew to his Uncle Janson, his father's younger brother, Corran was spoiled almost too much. And as his father returned home the normality of a harmonic family life was back soon.  
  
Already with 5 years Corran discovered his love for flying. His uncle was babysitting him for a three days, while his parents were on a weekend trip. But Janson wasn't a babysitter in a traditional way. He didn't sat at home with his nephew. No. He took him to a club, where the unrestricted pilots did meet in their leisure time. Corran loved it to be among the tall Corellian pilots with their laughter and their stories about strange planets for him. While Janson took advantage of that one of the women thought, that it was cute, that he was watching his nephew, one of the pilots sat Corran more jokingly than serious into one of the flight simulators. Corran could hardly reach all of the controls, but as the simulation started, he felt more than did know, what to do. And the audience of hardboiled spacers was surprised by what they saw. There was this child in pre-school age flying like an old ace through the battle sim. Janson was smiling widely, telling everybody, that this was his nephew. But after the simulation was over, he did took Corran aside, asking him if he had done something like that before. Corran did shook his head. "But how could you..." Janson frowned. "I did know it somehow." Corran answered simply.  
  
Since that day it was Corran's wish to become a pilot. And Janson took him to the club, whenever it was possible. Corran enjoyed the time, when Janson did teach him how to fly correctly and not only by instinct. And then there were some changes at home and he wasn't the only child anymore. There was now his younger sister Sasha, who was now the baby of the family. And suddenly he was an older brother, who visited the first grade of school. All the more he was happy about the attention the pilots in the club paid him. Corran was like a mascot to them and it was not important to him, that they did win money, when he did flew against a newcomer. Because of how Corran looked when he sat in a simulator, with a too big helmet on his head, a concentrated look on his face, his Uncle named him "Skippy" after the sidekick of a Corellian cartoon superhero. Corran always wanted to be rather the superhero himself, but then his uncle tousled Corran's dark hair, telling him that he, Corran, was only the sidekick to him, Janson.  
  
The first real bad experience of his life happened as Corran was 7. He was waiting for Janson to come back to Corellia from one of his journeys. But he didn't appeared on the day, he had told Corran as his day of return. As Corran wanted to ask, where his uncle was, he saw a mix of anger, grief and frustration in his father's eyes. Then he hugged him, telling him in a low voice, that Janson was dead. Corran couldn't believe that he heard. That was impossible. Corran was sure, that Janson would return soon. But the weeks passed and there was so sign of his uncle. The weeks became months and the memory of his uncle began to fade slowly as the life went on.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Episode II - the teenager years will come soon  
  
A Corellian Flyboy....Corran's bio Episode II  
  
Years passed by and Corran became an average Corellian teenager. His interest was still directed to star ships, but he had rarely the chance to fly. So he was tinkering with swoops and, because the Antilles family lived right at the ocean, hoversurfboards, always anxious to make them faster.  
  
His 6 years younger sister Sasha was often following him like a little dog and it annoyed Corran, because she had a talent to embarrass him in front of his friends, who were calling her "Corran's shadow". There was a healthy sibling rivalry between Corran and Sasha. They often fought about things at home and Sasha managed it through causing a drama, that Corran was the dumb in the end. He hated it, when his parents told him to be more reasonable, because he was the older one. Lines like "the smarter one gives in" drove him crazy.  
  
At age 16 his life changed a lot. Corran's application was accepted by the Academy of Corellian Security Force. There were many reasons, Corran was happy about joining CorSec: First of all: He would be trained to be a pilot and had not to go to the Imperial Academy on Carida for that like many other youth. Second: He know, that it made his father and grandfather proud, that he would be the third generation of CorSec agent in the family. Especially when he had heard whispered comments of his grandfather like " He has too much of his uncle in him". Third: Corran liked the idea of living in the Academy's dorm. Finally he would be treated like an adult.  
  
The first year at the Academy included a lot of combat training. Martial arts, weapons as well as space battles. Thanks to his previous knowledge Corran was an A-student in piloting and everything that belonged to it. It was as if he was more acting by instinct than by instruments. Before Corran had always been a little shy around the girls, but the muscles built through the training and the some more inches he did grow, made him more self-confident. He noticed, that the girls liked him and started to enjoy it.  
  
It was at the end of his first year as his training officer Dreww Caloger, an old friend of his father, approached him. Captain Caloger told Corran, that he would have a kind of vacation job. A friend of him needed a crew member for a few weeks. Corran quickly got enthusiastic about it. He on a space ship. That was as if his dreams would come true. The older man smiled about the avidity of the cadet and promised to settle it with Corran's parents. And just a few days later Corran walked into a ship, owned by a person named Slain. Corran thought it would be a normal job like piloting or helping the mechanic of that ship, but he was suddenly a part of a mercenary crew, who wanted to kidnap somebody called Queen Lodus on the planet Almania. (OOC: This story is written by my friend Nekessla.)  
  
After some weeks Corran returned to Corellia. Somehow matured for his age of 17 after what he had learned and seen on that journey. His new behaviour attracted a girl, two years older than he, who was in the senior year of CorSec academy. Her name was Joven and she offered him, innocently as it seemed, to help him with one of his exams: The programming of an astromech. Droid programming was not Corran's strong point, so he accepted her help thankfully. They did spend a lot of time after the classes working with Corran's green R2-unit Whistler. And like Joven had planned it: After a while Corran did learn more than just programming from her. His friends did warn him, that she would just play games with him and took advantage of his greenness. But loves makes blind said an old Corellian word of wisdom. And Corran was too flattered, that an older girl wanted him and did let him stay in her rooms overnight. But after a while he was noticing, that they had no real topics to talk about. The sex was still fun, but except this the relationship started to become dull. Corran started to go out with his friends, flirting with the girls, while Joven worked for her graduation. It was no surprise for him, that she told him after a few weeks, that it was over. Corran felt a mix of sadness and relief. But he had not much time to think about what went wrong. The demands of the Academy became harder and his few free time he was spending with a bunch of friends in the clubs of Coronet City. They did pal up with the students, who were working as waiter and waitresses at the Red Super Nova Club. Corran liked especially to talk with one of them. Kee'ra, a Twi'lek, who was studying archaeology and worked as waitress to finance her academy. With her he had always something to chat about. He was eager to hear about her points of view of the Anti- Alien politic of the Empire and her experiences with it. The more he did know her the more Corran did realise, how stupid the laws of the Empire were. He enjoyed it to be simply a friend with a girl, just simply somebody to talk to about all and everything. They started to go out with friends or alone, but it was nothing sexual, even when he couldn't deny, that he was attracted by her. When their friends said, that Corran and Kee'ra would be the perfect couple, they both laughed about it and made their jokes, that under the Empire they would end on Kessel then. But somehow they were embarrassed to look at each other then. After a while Kee'ra became a welcome guest at the Antilles house, when Corran was at home from the academy. His parents liked the intelligent young woman, especially his mother, because she found in Kee'ra somebody to talk about her work at the museum.  
  
Corran started his second year at the Academy. He was surprised, that everything did run well and easy. He wasn't the best in all of this year's classes, but he was always in the top ranking. Except piloting, which was his main talent, his true passion. Nobody of the students of the same age was able to beat him. His parents and grandparents were proud, that it was obviously, that Corran would become an excellent CorSec agent.  
  
The young cadet came home for the 6 weeks vacation, they got from the Academy. Because he had a lot of free time, Corran started to tinker with his old boards again, enjoying the sun and the ocean. His little sister Sasha was eleven years old now and Corran noticed, that she was smart for her age. Maybe sometimes a little too much a smartass, but she had a talent to entertain and to make him laugh, so he accepted, that she was around him often.  
  
After just one week it was the morning ritual, that Sasha did wake him up early just to tease him, laughing about his muttered curses. But one morning it was different. Corran awoke as she shook his shoulder. He turned his back to her, mumbling, that he did came back home late at night from a club in Coronet City and that he still needed some hours of sleep. But her voice was different than the other days. She sounded close to tears as she begged him to get up. Slowly Corran sat up, frowning. "What's wrong?" Corran asked, but she just sniffed and dragged him to one of the house's windows from where you could watch into the direction of the center of Coronet City. It was a beautiful Corellian day with a deep blue sky, but in the distance Corran saw a disturbing black column of smoke. He could feel his heartbeat fastening as he heard the words out of his crying little sisters mouth: "The museum...they said in the news, that a bomb hit the museum...." Corran needed just a second to realize the meaning of her words. "Mom!" He raced back to his room, jumped into some clothes and was already downstairs and out of the house, followed by Sasha.  
  
The Antilles siblings took Corran's swoop bike to reach the site of crime. It looked as if almost the whole wing, where the museum's exhibition of ancient Corellian Jedi artefacts had been, was gone. Vanished into a field of debris and rubble. Sasha started to cry harder as she saw the whole degree of damage. Corran took her hand and dragged her with him through the lines of emergency vehicles, CorSec and Police speeders. A Police officer stopped them before they could walk any further. Desperate Corran tried to persuade the man to let them through the barricades, because they have to search for their mother. Strangely the police man's look changed and he answered: "You have to pass to search for your mother. Move on." Corran was surprised, but had no time to think about it. Quickly he did run towards the building, still holding Sasha's hand. His sister had problems to keep pace with him. For one of his steps, she had to make two.  
  
"This is no place for children and onlookers!" A voice next to them shouted, grabbing Corran's shoulder. Startled he turned around, looking into the face of an angry CorSec officer. "But Sir...I have...we have..." Corran started to stutter. "Buzz off, Kids! Be glad, that I don't arrest you for interfering a rescue operation!" He growled, but a familiar voice interrupted him. "It's okay, Grish. They belong to me." Corran sighed in relief as he heard his father's words. Sasha did release his hand and did run to their father. She wrapped her arms around him and started to sob harder. Hal stroked her hair gently, his normally proper uniform dusty. Never before Corran had seen his father's face so weary and as the eyes of father and son met, Hal shook his head slightly. All his questions answered, Corran turned around slowly, but then he started to run. He could hear his father and sister shout, that he should stop and wait, but it was as if they would be in another dimension. Corran jumped on his swoop and roared away. He needed time alone.  
  
Hours later, the sun was already setting, Corran sat still on a rock of a lonely bay, staring at the waves breaking at the shore. "I did know, that I would find you here..." Kee'ra said, as she sat down next to him. Corran didn't answer, so she did stroke his shoulder to comfort him. That simple gesture did let Corran lose his self-control. The tears started to flow and he cried harder as the Twi'lek girl took him into her arms, rocking him like a baby.  
  
If Corran had thought, that the funeral was bad, he was wrong. The time after it was even worse. His father became very inward-looking. The man, Sasha and Corran had known, was gone. There were days, where he did ignore his children completely. Hal was just working to find the persons, who had made the attempt. There were cumulative evidences, that the Empire had a hand in it. The Imperial liaison officer denied everything. The Imperial version was, that it was the work of terrorists, who called themselves Alliance. A group, which the Empire attributed also the destruction of Alderaan to. Everybody did know, that they were lying, but their backstage pressure on the CorSec directorship was immense. The director was afraid, that CorSec would lose their independence, so he forced Hal Antilles to stop his investigation. Officially he did stop, but he continued, when he was off duty, very wisely knowing, that he was playing a dangerous game.  
  
While this time Corran tried to be there for his little sister. But he was only 17 and often this task did overstrain there. Their grandparents tried to help, but it was not the same as having a mother and father, who took care of them. Only Kee'ra was there for him all the time. She was the only person, which he showed his true self. And it was only a matter of time till they declared their love to each other. A thing, that their friends had foreseen months ago. But the young lovers had hardly time alone. When they were at the Antilles house, Sasha was around. Kee'ra was sharing a tiny student apartment with a roommate and it was nearly impossible to smuggle a Non-CorSec into the Academy's quarters, Corran was living in. After some weeks they had finally the house just for them. Hal was gone for a few days and Sasha should stay at their grandparent's place.  
  
Corran and Kee'ra enjoyed it to have finally the time to have fun without being afraid, that a roomie would interrupt them. As they woke up the next morning in each others arms, they almost continued, where they had stopped the night before, thinking that they would have still a lot of hours before Hal or Sasha would come home. But they were wrong, because in the meantime Sasha had convinced her grandparents to allow her to go home, so that she could eat breakfast with her brother. As she arrived, Sasha did run upstairs and opened the door of her brother's room without knocking, shouting: "Surprise!" And it was a surprise for both sides. She gazed wide- eyed, while her brother and his girl-friend tried to cover themselves with the sheets. This scene was followed by one of the maybe most awkward and embarrassed breakfasts Corellia had ever seen. Even when Sasha got used of that her brother had a sex-life, she's still telling today, how much traumatized she was by the sight.  
  
The last year of Corran's academy classes started. Next to the instruction at school the cadets had also to accompany older agents, while their work at crime sites, hunting smugglers and other normal CorSec duties. What he got to see at some of the crime sites, did let disappear the last of his naivety. His relationship with Kee'ra changed. She wanted to talk about their common future. Corran told her, that after human standards he was quite too young to think about marriage and children, even when it was normal at that age for a Twi'lek. And even when he would be old enough now, it wasn't a galaxy for half-caste children. Corran could see, how much he had hurt her with his words. He tried to apologize, but she avoided him the next days. When they met, she didn't allowed him even to touch her. Only two weeks later Kee'ra told him, that she would return to Ryloth, because it would be the only place for her to live the life she wanted. That there was no "we" in the future. In all his pain Corran did know, that she was right. After her departure back to her home planet, Corran did plunge into his work as well as into some meaningless affairs. As a result he got a very good graduation as well as a certain reputation as a ladies' man.  
  
He started his work as Lieutenant for CorSec and soon he had his first undercover mission. (You can read the story here)  
  
His life became a continuity. He liked , yes, loved his job. In his eyes he helped to make the galaxy a safer place and he was proud of it. But then one day his father called him, that he would have finally a witness for the person, who had seen the perpetrator of the museum attempt. And that the killer had been an Imperial. Hal wanted to meet Corran as soon as possible. They arranged an appointment in a shady bar. As Corran entered the place, he cleared his way through the crowd, looking for his father. Then suddenly the flash of a blaster illuminated the smoky air of the cantina and Corran had no chance anymore to talk to his father. The bolt had killed Hal immediately. The work of an assassin.  
  
The Antilles grandparents took the guardianship of Sasha, who was 13 years old now. Corran tried to continue his work at CorSec, but day by day, he could see, that the Empire made them more and more to their henchmen. Corran loved his home planet, but he hated the Empire, the murderer of his parents, so he made a decision. He told only his grandparents, that he would leave Corellia to join the Rebel Alliance. His grandfather tried to change his mind. The old man had always been more of a diplomat, but Corran did know, that it was the time for action and not for words. The older Antilles saw the passion in his grandson's eyes and gave in. But he wanted to tell him something, before the young man left. So Corran heard the story of his mother's family for the first time. His mother Maeve had been the daughter of a Jedi, who was killed while Palpatine and Vader's Jedi purge. Corran couldn't believe the words first, but his grandfather pointed to some things, that happened sometimes to Corran. Very fast reflexes for example or that suddenly people had done or said, what he wanted. Things, Corran had called pure luck before. At the end of their talk his Grandfather gave him some kind of handle, made of metal. As Corran pressed one of the buttons, a green blade ignited. It was the weapon of his maternal grandfather and now it was Corran's. Maybe it would be a good pass to join the Alliance. Corran hugged his grandparents a last time and requested just one thing: Not to tell Sasha, where he had gone. He did know his sister well enough, that she would be stubborn enough to follow him.  
  
With a borrowed CorSec X-Wing and his astromech Whistler Corran was on his way to seek a contact to the Rebellion. He did know, that he had to be careful, when he don't wanted to be executed by the Empire or at best end in the spice mines of Kessel. After a few weeks Corran met a Rebel agent, who recruited him, on an Outer Rim planet. The Alliance was in need of good fighter pilots and Corran's skills were excellent.  
  
But it was on his second dogfight, that a TIE Interceptor did hit his ship. The damage wasn't bad, so Corran continued the fight. The effect of that shot he noticed as they returned to their mother ship, a Mon Calamari Cruiser. The landing gear of his X-Wing wasn't working. Corran tried to stay calm as he told the hangar crew about his problem. Then he landed his ship as good as possible. Skipping like a stone on the water with his ship over the metal floor of the bay. He finally stopped as he crashed into a shuttle, that was parked there.  
  
As Corran opened the canopy of his cockpit, his ship was already surrounded by the emergency crew, extinguishing minor fires on his X-Wing as well as checking if he was okay. Angrily about himself Corran jumped down to the floor, muttering to himself a saying, his father had used often: "When travelling the road of destiny, and you reach a fork, always go left. What was I thinking by going right in that battle?" A dark-haired man, maybe 20 years older than Corran, who was checking Whistler, raised his head: "What are you talking, Kid?" The voice did reveal, that the man was a Corellian. "Oh, nothing, Sir..." Corran replied. "Just some words my father said often..." The other man frowned, checking Corran from tip to toe with his look. "Who are you, Kid?" he asked. "I'm the rookie of the squadron, Sir. Antilles, Sir, Corran Antilles." Corran's answer did let the questioner stare at him with wide eyes and open mouth. Then a familiar grin appeared on the face of the man. "Skippy? Little Skippy?" And suddenly Corran was caught in a hug. The using of his childhood nickname disclosed the identity of the older man. "Uncle Janson?" Corran asked, but he didn't need an answer to know the truth.  
  
Episode III: The 20's till today....coming to your galaxy this summer 


End file.
